


A Strawberry Sunday

by ShinyCharX



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, First RWBY fic, Fluff, I call it cookies and cream, I ship these two so much, or strawberry sunday, short n' sweet, whatever you prefer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyCharX/pseuds/ShinyCharX
Summary: When Ruby is feeling down and out, Neo is determined to make her girlfriend happy again.
Relationships: Neopolitan/Ruby Rose (RWBY)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	A Strawberry Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> My first RWBY fic! I ship these two so much that it hurts. I've been a fan since volume 3 dropped on YouTube, and I binged the whole series until the end of volume 3. Who wants Volume EIGHT?!(btw i don't really like writing in first person but I wanna give it a shot! give me feedback to how I do!)

Ruby huffs as she lands face-first on her bed in the empty dorm room. (Her teammates got into another food war while she was staying behind to tinker with Crescent Rose. Her teammates are now cleaning the cafeteria.)

This was not her day. First, she didn’t sleep from studying and missed her breakfast(meaning no coffee). Second, she fell asleep in class, ending with detention with Professor Por(and his totally real tales of him as a young huntsman). And thirdly…

...tomorrow is her mom’s death day.

...So yeah. Today is not her day.

_ Thump. _

Ruby nearly falls off of her bed when Neo lands perfectly in the room. The heterochromatic girl’s smile falls a bit when she sees her saddened girlfriend.

_ “Hey, is something wrong?” _ Neo signs.

Ruby smiles weakly upon seeing her girlfriend.

“Not really. Except that first, I stayed up all night studying, missing my coffee because nobody woke me up, then I fell asleep in class and got stuck in detention with Professor Port, then my team was in the Second Great Food War and scolded(really harshly) by Professor Goodwitch, AND on top of that, tomorrow is my mother’s DEATH DAY!”

Neo considers her girlfriend’s words. She knows that Ruby will need tomorrow to grieve and remember. And she should do that as clear-minded as possible.

_ “I have an idea. Come with me, my love.” _

Neo grabs Ruby’s hand and, using her semblance to look like Weiss, dragged Ruby off-campus with her.

“Slow down! Where are we even going?!”

  
  
  
  
  
  


Neo stood proudly in front of the Little Vale Ice Cream Shop. Neo’s a regular here. Their Neapolitan is better than anywhere else in Vale! She didn’t know what exactly they did to make it so heavenly, but Neo wouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth. 

“Why are we here?” Ruby is a bit confused, staring curiously at the hole-in-the-wall ice cream shop. Just what is her girlfriend planning?

Neo smiles.  _ “They’ve got the best ice cream ever!” _ Ruby smiles as Neo tugs her inside.

The little doorbell rings as they step inside the cozy little shop. A man with grey-green eyes and sharp platinum blonde hair looks up.

“Heya Neo? How’s my favorite regular?” Neo smiles good-naturedly and signs rapidly;  _ “I’m good.I’m here with my girlfriend Ruby. A little cheering her up is in order, so one Neapolitan for me and, Ruby What would you like?”  _ Ruby squints at the menu. “Um, strawberry vanilla twist please.”

The man smiles. “Coming right up!” Ruby sees his tag;  _ ‘Bennet.’ _ A minute later, Bennet comes back with the ice cream, and Neo swiftly pays and leaves with Ruby.

Neo and Ruby sit and lick at their ice cream, watching the sunset at the top of a nearby building.

“Neo?”Neo smiles.

She nods.

“Thanks. Um, I love you.”

Ruby’s lips meet hers. They stay like that until the need for air became too strong.

Neo leaned in and whispered:

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
